muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the scenes Sesame Street photos
Behind the scenes photos of Sesame Street productions. ''Sesame Street'' 1960s-1970s Original cast stoop.jpg 99eda94c461ab70f4df3bce9064616f2.jpg Mysterious Nose Snatcher.jpg Richard hunt don music.jpg Ernie-&-Jim-Episode1-SesameStreet.jpg Cooney-berternie.jpg Henson ernie 1969.jpg Btscookie73.JPG Cookiefrankoctober1971.png henson oz kermit cookie stools.jpg Ssbts.jpg Ssbts oscar.jpg Frankcookiebts76.jpg Ssbts henson.jpg SSbtsoscarsusan.jpg LenaHorne-ABCs-BTS.jpg Ssbehinscenesjimlenahorne2.png Jimfranksswestern.JPG Guygrover.jpg SSbtsoscarstone.jpg SSbtsoscargs.jpg FranBrillLittleBird.jpg SSBTS--CountandKids.jpg Btsnearfar.JPG Greenwithjim.jpg 441px-BRUNO Carroll.jpg SesameStreetStudio.jpg|Reeves/Teletape 81st Street Studio: Snooks O'Brien (foreground), Frank Biondo (Camera 1, left), Andy Zarakis (Camera 2, center), Jon Stone, and Buffy St. Marie (1979) SesameStreetStudio2.jpg|Reeves/Teletape 81st Street Studio: Frank Biondo, Emilio Delgado, and Sonia Manzano (1979) Spinney oscar performing.jpg SesameBTS76jerrycarroll.jpg SSKermitandJim1970s.jpg BTSbigbirdwestern.jpg BehindthescenesKermitSSinLine.jpeg Bertanderniessing-alongbehindthescenes.jpg Jimhensonandguysmiley.jpg Henson ernie.jpg Richardhuntandernie.jpg OscarCarollSpinney1976.jpg|Oscar the Grouch with Caroll Spinney in 1976 BigBirdMrHooperSSBTS.jpg Bigbird early.jpg Jerry Count full.jpg Bert and Don.jpg spinneyandoscar.jpg We Are All Monsters behind the scenes.jpg BTS-CookieHoopers.JPG B&ESingAlong-BTS.JPG SesameStreet-Muppets-Gordon&Susan-(1969).jpg SesameStreet-Oscar&Bob.jpg SesameStreet-JonStone-FrankOz&JimHenson.jpg|Scene from German documentary Jane-Prairie.jpg Tumblr md4y7uc1v91rv4dzzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mc08o154pr1rv4dzzo1 500.jpg JimFrankErnieBert1969.jpg Bts ss (1).jpg Bts ss (2).jpg Bts ss (3).jpg Bts ss (4).jpg Bts ss (5).jpg Bts ss (6).jpg Bts ss (7).jpg Bts ss (8).jpg Bts ss (9).jpg Bts ss (10).jpg Bts ss (11).jpg Bts ss (12).jpg Bts ss (13).jpg Bts ss (14).jpg Bts ss (15).jpg Bts ss (16).jpg Bts ss (17).jpg 14709490 1460815947279370 3272821463882661888 n.jpg JimHenson-Ernie-SS-BTS.jpg JimHensonJaneNebelErnie.jpg SesameStudio1970scropped.jpg BTS-ThisFrog.jpg A6e6b816b1dd2168aab95b86588e085e.jpg JimFatBlue.jpg CarollMarty0266.JPG|Episode 0266 SesameStreet-StarWars-C-3PO&R2-D2-01.jpg SesameStreet-StarWars-C-3PO&R2-D2-02.jpg JerryHerryProfile.jpg tumblr oip6abBMQE1v230yto1 400.jpg Tumblr_p80ucshpLN1v230yto1_1280.jpg|Taping of "What's My Letter?" with Jane Henson doing puppetry for Prairie Dawn, and Jim Henson as Guy Smiley, and below left, John Lovelady assisting. Frank_Oz_performing_Cookie_Monster_on_Monsterpiece_Theater.jpg|Frank Oz performing Alistair Cookie with Jerry Nelson assisting during filming of "Upstairs, Downstairs" Jim Henson, Kermit, and Lena Horne.jpg Kermit and Jim Henson on This Frog 6.jpg Kermit and Jim Henson on This Frog 5.jpg Kermit and Jim Henson on This Frog 4.jpg Kermit and Jim Henson on This Frog 2.jpg 1980s Frank&Grover.jpg Henson-oz-performing.jpg RichardHuntSS.jpg Martyrobinsonpumpkinsingingdentist.jpg|"Say Toothpaste, Somebody!" JimMartyDaviddentists.jpg|"Say Toothpaste, Somebody!" Jim and Reporter Kermit.jpg Handler-218.jpg HDDJBehindtheScenes.jpg Henson bip bippadotta.jpg SesameStreetNewsFlashBTS.jpg 15 ny mets 01 sized.jpg 15 darling ron 02 sized.jpg Richard Grover.jpg|Richard Hunt puppeteering Grover for "Excerise" BtsSong.exercise.jpg SesameStreetBTC1.jpg SesameStreetBTC2.jpg Marty and Vincent Twice.png Caroll-spinney-snuffy.jpg Martyand Frank.png Big bird snuffy cameras.jpg Kevin_Clash_on_Heart_of_a_Frog.jpg|Kevin Clash on the set of "Heart of a Frog" performing Kermit's doctor. Sesame_street_behind_the_scenes_starship_surprise.jpg 1990s BTS-2965.jpg|Episode 2965 3098-BTS.jpg|Episode 3098 3129-BTS.jpg|Episode 3129 JerryFranBiffRoxie.jpg|Episode 3136 SS-90sBTS.jpg|Episode 3452 BTS-3717.jpg|Episode 3717 SesameStreet web 01.jpg BehindTheScenes-SesameStreet.jpg Frank-Grover-SS-BTS.jpg SesameSingintheRain.jpg Caroll BB Feet.jpg SesameStreet-SuperGrover-BehindTheScenes.jpg BTS-SesameConga.jpg|"Conga" FurryHappy-BTS.jpg|"Furry Happy Monsters" 14693945 1813098188913767 1590809367647617024 n.jpg|"Cloud Nine" Frank-and-Cookie-Monster.jpg We All Sing Together BTS 1.jpg|Behind the scenes footage of "We All Sing Together" with Jerry Nelson puppeteering The Count We All Sing Together BTS 2.jpg We_All_Sing_Together_BTS_3.jpg|Pam Arciero on filming of "We All Sing Together." We_All_Sing_Together_BTS_4.jpg|Kevin Clash performing Elmo during filming of "We All Sing Together" Fliam-neeson%2Fliam-neeson-81975-yobw.jpg 2000s 3926-BTS01.jpg|Episode 3926 3926-BTS02.jpg|Episode 3926 SS-Ernie-Bert-Telly-BTS.jpg|Episode 3954 News kermit.jpg|Episode 3976 MartyandAM.png|Episode 4115 N73554453249 1734793 6912080.jpg|Episode 4146 40book-07.jpg|Episode 4151 N73554453249 1734796 6533964.jpg|Episode 4155 SS40 Duck Fallon.jpeg|Episode 4190 IMG 1332.jpg|"Elmo's Ducks" IMG 1321.jpg|"Elmo's Ducks" SESAMEPreschoolMusical.jpg|"Pre-School Musical" N1644546562 124279 7133.jpg|"Outdoors" BTS-MealOrNoMeal.jpg Jerry Nelson Mr Johnson.jpg sesame 2003.jpg|Frank Oz and Steve Whitmire with Andreas Förster, 2003 Frank matt 2009.jpg Sesame 39th Season, February 2008 the count.jpg MartyRobinsonWorkshop.jpg matt carmen leslie peter linz jan henson jerry.jpg|Matt Vogel, Leslie Carrara, Peter Linz, Carmen Osbahr; Nascar spoof, 2006 n1045244856 239476 9203.jpg|Sesame Street Muppet Performers, 2009 Puppeteersseason40.png n1045244856 339389 8383.jpg|Matt Vogel and the Count, 2009 Elmo'sWorld-Conga-BTS.jpeg StephanieWorm.jpg Vogel-Jacobson-AM's on SS-BTS.jpeg Spinney-Vogel-SS-BTS.jpeg FrankOzGrover2006.jpg Tony Geiss, Lou Berger, Carol-Lynn Parente.jpg Paulrudd-sesame.jpg Group sesame.jpg Clash-carrara.jpg 4. Sesame H.jpeg PaulMcGinnisStar-250x300.jpg 2010s frank jerry leslie 2011.jpg|Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Leslie Carrara, and Paul Rudolph, 2011 184906 1786650579011 1021934871 32066264 3815836 n.jpg|Episode 4263 ss 2011.jpg 190466 1786650419007 1021934871 32066263 1725168 n.jpg|Jerry Nelson, 2011 jerry daved 08.jpg|Nelson and David Rudman, 2009 RIMG0091.jpg Spinney-BigBirdfeet-reading.jpg n680444331 1581068 6823194.jpg|Matt Vogel and Martin P. Robinson, 2008 n680444331 1581088 2546516.jpg|Vogel and Nelson coordinating for The Count, 2006 2010+AFTRA+AMEE+Awards+Show+C3xg LpS6Uol.jpg 4305-BTS.jpg|Episode 4305 EricJacobson&HerryMonster.jpg|Episode 4424 ETM-BTS.png|Elmo the Musical: Mountain Climber 4425-BTS.png|Episode 4425 46Ep-BTS.jpg|Episode 4605 Matt Vogel Sesame director.jpg| SpanishMe-BTS.jpg|"Spanish Me, English Me" EW2017-BTS.png|Elmo's World: Bees SesameStreet-BehindTheScenes-Cookie-MattVogel-DavidRudman.jpg| SesameStreet-BehindTheScenes-ElmoClown.jpg| SesameStreet-BehindTheScenes-ElmoCircus.jpg| SS-47 (9).jpg Dinosaurss46.btspng.png Season46behindthescenes.png Annie Evans and Snuffy.png Season 41 - a.jpg Season 41 - b.jpg Sesame streetx-large.jpg SesameStreet-SuperGrover2.0.jpg Tau-Bennett.png KevinJoeyElmoMurray.jpg Matt Vogel performing The Count.png Eric Jacobson Super Grover Green Screen.png Matt Vogel performing worm green screen.png Tumblr m2qz7jjDo11r00gvko1 500.jpg SS-Episode4178-BTS.jpg|Episode 4178 4510-BTS.jpg|Episode 4510 BTS-Estimation.jpg SSWired01.jpg|Episode 4810 SSWired02.jpg SSWired04.jpg SSWired05.jpg SSWired06.jpg|Episode 4813 SSWired07.jpg SSWired08.jpg|Episode 4813 SSWired09.jpg|Episode 4810 SSWired10.jpg SSWired12.jpg|Episode 4818 SSWired13.jpg SSWired14.jpg SSWired15.jpg|Episode 4806 SSWired16.jpg|Episode 4806 SSWired17.jpg|Episode 4806 SSWired18.jpg SSWired19.jpg SSWired20.jpg|Episode 4811 SSWired21.jpg SSWired22.jpg BTS-VogelBluescreen.jpg 4814-BTS.jpg|Episode 4814 BTS-RyanElmoOnSet.png International Sesame Street Baghch behind the scenes1.jpg|''Baghch-e-Simsim'' Baghch behind the scenes2.jpg Baghch behind the scenes3.jpg KevinClashGriotteBehindtheScenes.jpg|''5, Rue Sesame'' Sesamstrasse753.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse755.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse757.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse759.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse763.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse765.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse771.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Hashim Haider Sesame Street India Galli Galli Sim Sim.jpg|Hashim Haider playing Akshar Kumar DSC 0164.jpg Sesamgade1.jpg|''Sesamgade'' set Sesamgade2.JPG|''Sesamgade'' set Sesamgade3.JPG|''Sesamgade'' set Sesamgade4.jpg|''Sesamgade'' set Sesamgade5.JPG|''Sesamgade'' set Sesamgade6.jpg|Elmo and Thomas Roos on the old roller coaster in Tivoli, Copenhagen Svein Egil Sesam Stasjon 1994 alle 2 2.jpg|''Sesam Stasjon'' Sisimpur-bts.jpg|''Sisimpur'' TakalaniSesameBTS.jpg|''Takalani Sesame'' Kentamatsumoto.jpg March25-2007-JakartaPost.jpg Furchester BTS.jpg Ggssgroverbts.jpg Other Sesamechristmasbehindthescenes.jpeg|''Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten'' Barkley Behinf the Scenes.jpg|''Big Bird in China'' Snuffy bts.jpg|''Follow That Bird'' Oscar-kermitlove.png|''Follow That Bird'' Walkingtherddddd.jpg|''Big Bird in Japan'' BTS-MattSephCinder.jpg|''CinderElmo'' BTS-Beginnings.jpg|''Sesame Beginnings'' AnnualSesameWorkshopBenefitGala-2013.jpg|2013 Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala SesameStreetMormonTabernacleChristmasConcert-BehindTheScenes-(2014).png|''Christmas with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir'' PerformingDaniJPG.jpg|''A is for Asthma'' Gabeandbert large.jpg Fran brill vegetables.jpg|''The Get Healthy Now Show'' Stevewhitmireandernie.jpg|''Count on Sports'' 8c5d7b7c-855a-4eee-9f7f-d70d9a24e22e.jpeg|Daytime Emmy Awards (2009) Zoe with her performer.jpeg|Daytime Emmy Awards (2009) SesameStreet-TheSuperFoods-BehindTheScenes-(2010).jpg|''Food for Thought'' Vogel-Count-Perform.jpg Grover live hand.jpg|''Count on Elmo'' SSWired11.jpg|''The Magical Wand Chase'' SSWired03.jpg|''The Magical Wand Chase'' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Behind the Scenes Category:Galleries